


Then and Again

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: It took him a while, took a while to the both of them to do this again. Now, they both wears new scars, mental and physical, and those scars run deep in them, and many still hurt. The most noticeableone was in Grey's face. Depa ones were on her body, one just above her left breast.It wasn't easy to Grey to properly look at her again, not because she wasn't appealing to him, but because the guilt he felt was crushing.
Relationships: Depa Billaba/CC-10/994 | Grey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Then and Again

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I going to get tired of this pairing? Yes, probably. It that day today? Nah, is not.

**Disclaimer** : Star Wars and all of its affiliated properties remains property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

Grey was lying propped up on his side, with Depa close to him. His free hand is idly tracing a slow line down the curve of her breast, around her nipple, over the underside and back up again.

She’s pleasanty sore; maybe a bit too sore, but every time he circles her nipple, there’s a tingle and a tightening that makes her tempted to try. Grey, however, doesn’t look like he’s about to go on her. In fact, he looks down right thoughtful. She studies him for a moment, waiting to see if he’ll do more than touch her lighty. When he doesn’t, she speaks.

“Grey?”

“Hmm?” He sounds galaxies away.

“What are you doing?”

“Your breasts are quite remarkable.” Depa blinks. Grey sounds much like a young man in the midst of a crush. To her, is almost painfully enchanting.

“Well, you would be one to judge, wouldn’t you?” She says, feeling quite audaciuos. Grey usually do not bring up previous dalliances in her presence, from when he was a younger Commander in his firsts leaves on Coruscant. His hand stops its movement and Grey looks up at her.

“It was a compliment, not a comparison.” He actually looks hurt.

She sighs.

“I’m sorry.” She covers his hand with hers. “Thank you, that not something I hear every day.”

Grey’s expression softens. “Glad I'm here to tell you it.” Smiling, Depa lets her hand fall back to her side. Grey pinches her nipple, making her gasp. Then he resumes his slow stroking. The tip of his finger barely grazes her skin, sensitizing it. Each time he completes a circle, her nipple gets harder and harder.

The Jedi thinks she might be up for another go after all but Grey doesn’t seem interested in anything other than her breast. She stares bemusedly at the rapt expression on his face.

“Grey?”

“Hmm?” Depa very nearly rolls her eyes at the repetition. “What is it exactly that you find so remarkable?” Grey pulls his gaze away to shoot her a startled look. Then he ducks his head.

“I’d rather not say.” Depa is fascinated. At the moment, she can see that Grey’s ears are turning pink. She’s determined to find out the cause.

“You can tell me.”

After a moment, he mutters. “Fine. But you have to promise you are not going to charge me with misconduct.” That just intrigues her more.

“I promise, then.”

Raising his head, Grey looks her in the eye. “One of my first impression of you was that you were very pretty. It wasn’t what I expected. You were so proper… distant, almost.” Grey amends under Depa’s glare. He shrugs.

“I’ve been captivated ever since.” Depa stares at him. She’s not sure if she should be outraged by the objectification or flattered. Looking down at her chest, she decides to go with flattered.

“Hm. They are rather nice.” Grey leans down and gives her nipple a very chaste kiss.

“Very nice, indeed.” Then he resumes his slow caressing. As she lies there with the slow build of arousal washing over her in soft waves, Depa finds it a bit surreal. Just a few weeks ago, she was so sure he’d never would be willing to lie here again and just touch her.

It took him a while, took a while to the both of them to do this again. Now, they both wears new scars, mental and physical, and those scars run deep in them, and many still hurt. The most noticeable one was, obviously, in Grey's face. Depa ones were on her body, one just above her left breast. It wasn't easy to Grey to look at her naked body again, not because she wasn't appealing to him, but because the guilt he felt was crushing. 

Anyway, he was completely focused on her now, feeling confortable and content. Depa didn't want to ruin it for him with bad memories, she choose her most sillt ones to share.

“You know.” She says slowly. “There have been one or two missions where I’ve had to put my breasts to work.” Her lips curve when he stops to look at her again. “As Consular, undercover missions are rare, but necessary. I spent two standard weeks working as a dancer in Corellia.”

Grey gives her a look like he’s not sure if she’s telling the truth or teasing him. “It’s true, I even had a stage name. My dancing career was quite fulfilling.”

Depa notices that Grey is staring avidly at her chest, then down to her belly and hips, and back up to her chest.

“Grey?”

“I don’t suppose you are still looking foward to that dancing career.” He sounds wistful.

Laughing, Depa cups the back of his head. “No, it is not my thing. But if it pleases you I’m sure we can do something. Discreetly, of course.”

“It would definitely please me.” Grey dips his head and lavishes his attention on both her breasts until Depa can do nothing but hold him close and whisper his name. When he draws back, Grey licks his lips. The motion reminds Depa of something else and she decides that if this is the reaction he’s going to have, she’ll definitely have to share more stories with him.

She clears her throat and tries to bring her breathing under control.

Grey eyes her once more. Depa is still slightly surprised to realize that she’s finding it adorable that his ears are flushing again.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like it, feel welcomed to the Depa/Grey tiny boat.


End file.
